Koishiteru
by SkyGem
Summary: A few scenes from Madara and Takashi's lives and the love they shared for each other. Natsume x Nyanko. One-shot. Fluff. OOCness.


Summary: A few scenes from Madara and Takashi's lives and the love they shared for each other. Natsume x human!Nyanko. One-shot. Fluff. OOCness.

SkyGem: Not much to say, just that I adore this pairing, and I hope you like this one-shot, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.

* * *

Madara smirked, tossing his hair vainly as he sensed Natsume's eyes roving over his figure.

"What?" he asked, trying to ignore the way his heart was fluttering, "Like what you see?"

And to both his utter shock and pleasure, Natsume's face turned a bright red.

"A-ah," he said, looking away, "Y-you look…different from your usual human form."

"Of course I do," said Madara, a smirk growing on his face, "The form you've seen me using until now was Reiko's form, as I'm sure you've already realized. This is what I would really look like if I were human. I'm good-looking, aren't I?"

"D-don't get carried away," stuttered Natsume, still not looking at him.

Madara, getting tired of being ignored, approached the teen, who didn't notice the shrinking distance between them, and pushed his face up close to the younger male's.

The two locked eyes, and Natsume let out a shocked yelp, attempting to pull away.

Madara, though, was having none of that. He'd decided he quite liked having Natsume's face so close to his and pulled the teen closer, their lips crashing together.

Natsume just stood there in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do, before instincts took over and he found his arms wrapping around Madara's neck and his fingers tangling in his long, silky, white hair.

Madara smirked into the kiss a little, his arms wrapping around the other's waist and his tongue darting out to swipe across Natsume's bottom lip, begging entrance.

The teen gasped in shock and immediately pulled away, breaking contact.

"N-Nyanko-sensei, I-I-" he started, stuttering and blushing, and Madara stopped to enjoy the rather adorable sight for the briefest of moments before interrupting.

"Madara."

"E-eh?" asked Natsume, clearly still flustered, his expression one of confusion.

"The name's Madara, brat. Better get used to using it, now that you're mine."

"Y-yours?" stuttered Natsume, his cheeks getting even redder, if that was possible.

"Mm," hummed Madara, pulling him closer to cuddle. "Don't let me catch you doing anything with anyone else, Natsume."

There were a few moments of silence before Natsume finally answered, saying, "F-fine, but you have to call me Takashi from now on."

"Your wish is my command," replied Madara with a smile before pulling Takashi in for another kiss.

* * *

"Why do you look like that?" asked Takashi, staring at his boyfriend.

"Like what?" asked Madara, turning to look at himself the mirror; voluptuous hourglass figure, long, silky black hair, pretty female face; everything looked about right to him. "I don't see anything wrong."

Rolling his eyes, Takashi poked him in the cheek once, asking, "I _mean_, why are you female?"

"Eh?" asked Madara, confused, "Shouldn't I be?"

Rolling his eyes and letting out a huff, Takashi said, "Listen to me, Madara. Your gender is male, and I want you to meet the Fujiwaras as a male."

"E-eh?" exclaimed Madara in shock. "Are you crazy? BAKA! What if they react badly?"

"They won't," replied Takashi, rolling his eyes, "And even if they do, so what? I'm extremely grateful for what they've done for me all these years, but I'm not going to lie about your gender to them. I'm proud to have you as my _boy_friend."

There was silence for a few minutes after he said this as Madara stared at him in shock, his cheeks getting steadily redder.

"H-how can you say such embarrassing things, baka?" demanded Madara, smacking his lover on the head before promptly changing to a male version of his earlier appearance.

"Ittai…" groaned Takashi before smiling crookedly at him.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out for Madara to take.

"Che. Whatever," replied Madara, taking his hand just as they heard the front door open as Touko-san and Shigeru-san returned from their outing.

* * *

"Oi! Natsume!" called Nishimura, smacking his friend on the back.

Startled, Takashi jerked out of his thoughts, turning to look up at his friend, "Yes, Nishimura-kun?"

Grinning widely, Nishimura asked, "You free today? Let's go out to eat somewhere now that school is over!"

Smiling apologetically, Takashi replied, "Gomen, Nishimura-kun, I'm a bit busy today."

"Eh?" exclaimed the shorter boy. "Busy? With what?"

Scratching his head sheepishly, Takashi ducked is head and mumbled, "Today's the one month anniversary for my boyfriend and me, so we're going out to celebrate today.

There were a few moments of silence, and Takashi peeked up through his eyelashes at his friends, worried about their reactions. Nishimura was staring at him in disbelief, and for a moment, Takashi was wondered if they were disgusted.

He needn't have worried though, because the next second, Nishimura exclaimed, "You've been going out with this guy for an entire month already and you didn't tell us? Natsume! How could you? Aren't we your friends?"

Now it was Takashi's turn to stare.

"I-I'm sorry," he finally said, "He's the private sort, and it never really came up, so…"

"That's no excuse!" exclaimed Kitamoto, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! You better bring him to meet us some time!"

Takashi couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he heard this, and he was about to reply when Taki poked her head into the classroom. Spotting Takashi and his friends, she waved over to them with a sly grin on her face.

"Natsume! Madara-kun wanted me to tell you that he's getting tired of waiting!" she told him in a singsong voice, and immediately, Takashi could feel his face turn a flaming red.

Taking a glance at the clock, he was surprised to see how late it already was and hurried to gather his things.

"I'm sorry about this, Nishimura-kun, Kitamoto-kun! I promise to make it up to you two sometime!"

And with that, he was gone.

Nishimura and Kitamoto both watched him leave before moving to the window.

It wasn't long before Natsume shot out of the school building and ran up to an impatient looking guy standing by the school gates, long black hair tied in a braid down his back, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Both boys watched as their friend apologized sheepishly before grabbing the other male's hand and pulling him out of sight, the gentle smile on his face visible even from the classroom, where Nishimura and Kitamoto were still watching him curiously.

"Ne, Kitamoto, that guy doesn't go to school here, does he?" asked Nishimura, not recognizing the guy.

Before Kitamoto could reply, Taki jumped in, saying, "Madara-kun's a bit too old for high school."

"Eeh? So Natsume's the type to go for older guys? I never would have guessed."

"They make a good couple, though," said Kitamoto, and Nishimura found he couldn't disagree.

Those two looked pretty good together.

* * *

"Eh? Are you sure you want to move out already, Takashi-kun?" asked Touko worriedly as she watched the boy she thought of as a son. "You're still so young, and Shigeru-san and I worry about what could happen to you if you were left to fend for yourself."

A twenty-year-old Takashi smiled gently at his foster parents and shook his head, saying, "I've already been a burden on you two for too long now. I very much enjoyed these last five years I've spent here, they were some of the best in my life, but I must be moving on now."

Feeling the tell-tale sting of tears in the corners of her eyes, Touko shook her head, saying, "You haven't been a burden at all, Takashi-kun. Your presence here has made our lives that much more fulfilling. I know I can't change your mind on this, but you mustn't move too far away, ne? And you must come over often to visit us and have dinner with us and let us know that you're alright."

"Of course," replied Takashi, his grin growing wider by the minute, "And it's not like I will be completely alone. Madara has decided he wants to move in with me as well."

"Madara-kun?" asked Shigeru, looking visibly more relaxed and even Touko felt some of her worry draining away.

Laying a hand over her heart, Touko smiled slightly in relief, saying, "Well, if Madara-kun is there, there's nothing to worry about, now is there?"

When Takashi had first brought his boyfriend to meet them, the couple had been unsure, though willing to give him a chance.

As the days went by, though, the Fujiwaras had seen the complete adoration Madara felt towards Takashi and the way he looked out for the teen they loved like one of their own, and they had been completely won over. To know that Madara would be there with him really took a load off of both their hearts.

Getting up from her seat across the table from Takashi, Touko crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, a gesture of affection she hadn't allowed herself to perform before.

"You two take care of yourselves, alright?"

* * *

"Do you really want one?"

Snapping out of his sleepy state, Takashi looked up at his lover, whose arms were currently wrapped around him as the two of them watched a movie.

"Hm?" asked Takashi, confused as to what Madara might be talking about now.

"A child," replied his lover, and Takashi's eyes widened.

"What brought this on?" asked the twenty-five-year-old, sitting up and running a hand through his sandy-coloured hair.

"Nothing," lied Madara, tightening his arms around his lover until the younger male conceded and laid back down against Madara's chest once more. "It's just normal though, isn't it? To want to have someone to continue your legacy? At least, for humans it is."

Takashi thought about this for a moment; it was true that sometimes he thought it might be nice to have a child around their home, but…

"Even factoring out the fact that we're both males, we aren't exactly the most normal couple around, Madara," he answered with a sigh. "I don't want to bring an innocent child into this kind of dangerous world. How many youkai do you think visit us a day? And not all of them are friendly."

"You know, you could always leave the Yuujinchou to me and go find a human girl, start a family."

Takashi chuckled, bringing his and Madara's entwined hands up to brush his lips against his lover's hand.

"Not even an option, baka. Anyways, I already have four children, as far as I'm concerned."

Madara snorted in response to this. "Three of those children are older than you, Takashi."

"Physically. Mentally, they're still children. They're still **my** children."

Rolling his eyes, Madara decided to drop the subject for now, instead asking, "When did Tama say he was coming again, anyways?"

* * *

Thirty-five-year-old Takashi stared blankly down at the covers of the Book of Friends sitting innocently in his hands, completely free of all the names it had held once upon a time.

He'd known this was coming, but he hadn't anticipated this strange, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The Book of Friends, the only thing that had connected him to his grandmother, was gone.

The Book of Friends, which had brought given him both hardships and fun times, enemies and friends, was gone.

The Book of Friends, which had brought Madara to him…was gone.

Dimly, Takashi heard the sound of the door to his and Madara's apartment opening and footsteps coming closer to the room they shared, but he couldn't bring himself to react.

The footsteps came to a stop.

"You returned the last name?"

He nodded.

Silence.

For minutes on end, there was nothing but suffocating silence.

Then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Takashi, and he heard Madara say, "Maybe now they'll leave us alone."

…_they'll leave __**us**__ alone._

_**Us.**_

_**US.**_

And it was like a dam had broken.

Throwing his arms around Madara, Takashi buried his head in the older male's chest, letting the tears flow over onto his flushed cheeks.

He was still surprisingly upset that the Book of Friends was now gone, but now he was also relieved. He was relieved that this wouldn't change anything between him and the one that had somehow become the most important presence in his life.

And Madara just stood there, holding him protectively in his arms and not saying anything.

And then, when Takashi's tears had slowed and his hiccupping sobs had quieted, he whispered just one word.

"Koishiteru*."

* * *

'Human lives are so fleeting,' Madara couldn't help but think as he watched his lover's breathing gradually become shallower.

Running a human hand through Takashi's snow white hair, Madara stared at him for the longest time, memorizing the shape of his eyes, the curve of his cheekbones, burning into his mind every eyelash, every wrinkle that had set into his skin.

It had been seventy years. Seventy years since he had met this fragile human in his arms, and fifty since the Book of Friends had been emptied of names, and time had not been kind to Natsume Takashi.

But even still, Madara couldn't bring himself to leave.

Even after all these years, Takashi's kind smile never failed to make his heart pound.

But it seemed their time together was coming to an end.

Even Madara could feel the life draining out of his lover's body.

"Good night, Takashi," he whispered for the last time as the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest came to a halt.

Tears streaming from his eyes, he unwrapped his arms from around his lover, suddenly feeling like he **needed** to get away from here.

"K-Koishiteru…" he whispered once more to the unmoving form before turning and fleeing.

* * *

Madara lay on the ground, staring at the headstone in front of him, but not really seeing it.

The great beast had been here for weeks now, and even now, the pain was so close to tearing his heart to pieces, draining him of any will to do anything.

Madara had forgotten how it felt to be so truly alone.

And it hurt all the more now that he knew how it was like having every day filled with happiness.

Suddenly feeling a small tugging on his fur, he turned his great head down, and came face to face with a slender youkai with sandy coloured hair and a paper mask covering the top half of its face.

Something about the appearance tugged at something in Madara's heart, but he ignored it.

"Who are you?" he asked in a rumbling voice.

There was a moment of silence before the youkai shrugged his shoulders, saying in a voice so familiar it brought tears to Madara's eyes, "I don't know."

Trying to ignore the painful familiarity of the voice, Madara asked, "What do you want with me?"

Again, those shoulders shrugged, and that voice said, "I belong with you."

Madara felt his breath catch. "Who told you that?"

"My heart."

There was a moment of silence.

"What is your name?" asked Madara, his blood roaring in his ears.

Those lips turned up in a gentle smile.

"Takashi."

Madara felt himself freeze in place.

Then, before he could do anything, there were arms wrapped around his neck, and a sweet voice speaking in his ear. "I don't remember anything except my name and you. Will you teach me about myself, Madara?"

A breathless laugh tumbled out of Madara's lips, and he morphed into his human form and wrapped his arms around the smaller youkai, touching their foreheads to each other. "Of course I will, baka," he breathed, his voice distinctly relieved.

"Oh, and Madara?"

"Hai?"

"Koishiteru."

* * *

* In Japanese, there are three different "levels" of I love you. There's "daisuki" which is said to a friend or a crush, "aishiteru" for a more serious relationship, and "koishiteru" for someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.

SkyGem: So, what did minna-san think? Kinda really cheesy and more than a bit OOC, and I'm sorry, but I hope it was still enjoyable? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ja!


End file.
